neolympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
Athena is a wise goddess and values knowledge above all else. She is fond of spending time among the mortals, especially those of the New Republic of Athens. Athena gets on well with most of the other gods, with the exception of Ares. Athena is often called upon by her father to assist Hermes in the most important errands and as such the two have developed a very close working relationship. History Early Life Fearing that Zeus would rebel like his siblings and knowing that Zeus had a tendency to think with his loins more than his brains; Kronos gave Zeus a wife to help ensure his loyalty, chosen from the ranks of the nymphs of the salt and sea; chosen not only for her beauty, but also for her intelligence and discretion. Kronos asked this nymph named Metis to keep Zeus in check and report any suspicious activity. Metis did as she was told and Zeus was kept happy and content. This pairing continued for some time until Metis became pregnant. As the Titans created beings through essence manipulation and not procreation, this alarmed Kronos. It had previously been assumed that since Zeus had been given immortality through Titanic essence that he would be unable to mate as a human could or would only be able to do so with his own kind. Fearing that Zeus' physiology was too dangerous, Kronos imprisoned not only Zeus but also his pregnant wife Metis. Kronos feared that the child of such a coupling would be even more powerful than the original six stewards of Othrys and his paranoia could not allow such a threat to his power. But Kronos did not count on his companion Rhea's curiosity. Eager to see how her experiment would play out, Rhea had tricked Kronos into locking up a conjured up look-a-like of Zeus of her own creation. Furthermore, Rhea had even warned Zeus of Kronos' intentions and gave Zeus time to flee to a remote island. When Zeus fled the wrath of Kronos, he had to leave behind his wife and unborn child. Rhea had assured Zeus that they would be protected, but even Rhea could not fathom the true depths of Kronos’ rage. Born in Tartarus, Athena grew up with nothing to do but plan, study, and train. She knew nothing of joy or love, except for the love her own mother had for her. A love that Athena had to abandon when afforded the chance to escape. Upon her release from Tartarus, Athena proved to be a master strategist and warrior, holding her own against Ares, Hephaestus, and even Poseidon (all considered the best in the exile camp at that time); but such merits did not impress Hera, who did all she could to discredit Athena’s legitimacy as the daughter of Zeus’ first wife and the child of a Titan. Athena found comfort with Poseidon’s son, Triton. After courting for some time, the two were wed in the exile camp. Though it was originally a political marriage to guarantee Zeus and Poseidon's loyalty to one another, Athena was still mourning the loss of her mother and Triton had been the god most willing to comfort her. This gesture led to true love, or whatever the equivalent was for the divine. Shortly before Hermes' birth, the two had a daughter named Kalliste. Hermes had liked her. He would even say he had a crush on his niece, but Kalliste was not interested in Hermes and his silly games and petty tricks. In the war against the Titans, Athena proved her true place in the Olympian pantheon by deploying a key strategy that won the war for the exiles, but this came at a terrible cost. When the time for the usurpation's grand conflict came, Kalliste was given command of a war fleet while Hermes was still considered too young and tasked to only serve as a scout, leading troops with his faithful satyr companion, Pan. In that final battle, Kalliste's ship was sunk by the Titan Pallas and she was utterly destroyed by the same Titan. Rise of the New Gods After the loss of their child, Triton left Athena and chose a nomadic life at sea for centuries, while Athena chose to work through her grief by accepting a position on the Olympian council as Goddess of Justice, Wisdom, Strategy, and Artisans. Athena’s loss also meant she was worshipped as a figure of pure, neverending love, much to Hera’s anger. After an escaped Titan nearly killed Zeus, the Quorum of the Six Elder Gods met and determined who would become the monarch should Zeus ever be killed. After the vote came back locked many times at a three-to-three vote, Zeus issued a royal decree that Athena would succeed him as his first-born child. Again, this decision put Athena further at odds with her father’s wife, Hera; as well as Hera’s favored son, Ares. Upon being overlooked for the title of Heir of Olympus, Ares found himself spending more time in the mortal realm. Eventually, Ares became the patron of a tribal people called Spartans and he took it upon himself to teach them everything he knew of war. When Athena founded her own city in the mortal realm, Ares made sure that the Spartans were the ones to conquer it. Elysium In Elysium, Athena founded the Athenian Republic and there she works to transform the nation into a civilization worthy of the gods. Though she and Triton are still distant, Athena has made amends with her uncle Poseidon and the two have recently worked together to make airships a common sight in Elysian skies. The rivalry between her and Ares has escalated in Elysium, where Ares’ Spartan Empire and the Republic of Athens are constantly fighting skirmishes over their borders, often with Ares himself on the frontlines, basking in the blood and carnage, while laughing maniacally. Role in NeOlympus Prologue Chapter Eight Chapter Eleven Abilities Goddess: '''Born from Zeus and his first wife, the nymph Metis, Athena is a truly powerful being with her father’s talent for leadership and her mother’s innate wisdom. '''Goddess of Justice: Elysian tradition holds that judgments, sentences, and punishments be issued in Athena’s name. Furthermore, if such a tried mortal is given such in Athena’s presence, she can instinctively sense if such is a fair decision. By decree of the Six, Athena has full pardoning power in all mortal realms, republics, and kingdoms. Goddess of Strategy: Though she may lack the pure martial skill and strength of Ares and Poseidon, Athena has proven able to defeat both gods through her tactical superiority and exploiting her enemies’ weakness against them. Also, Athena developed the ability to sense her opponent‘s thoughts in battle, giving her the appearance of better reflexes Goddess of Wisdom: 'An innate gift from her mother, Athena has an intelligent and able mind, capable of having a near-perfect memory and incredible rates of learning. Further, with focus, Athena can train herself in any skill or discipline through mere thought alone, without the need of a book, mentor, or practice. '''The Beautiful Trinity: '''Considered to be one of the three most beautiful goddesses, Athena shares the title of ‘Goddess of Beauty’ with Aphrodite and Hera As a result, Athena receives worship from those wishing to be beautiful '''Keeper of the Aegis: '''Though rarely carried on her person anymore, Athena is the keeper of the indestructible shield of her father, the Aegis. The Aegis once held the power of Medusa to render mortals to stone, but no more '''Keeper of the Empyrean Spear: '''A creation of Hephaestus, Athena is able to use this weapon to cut through any armor and shield (except her own Aegis) with little effort. The spear will only ignite if its user truly believes they are in pursuit of a just and noble cause. Relationships Athena rarely has time for romance, though this may be because her heart still belongs to her husband, Triton. [[Triton|'Triton]]:' After she lost her mother, Athena found comfort with Poseidon’s son, Triton. After courting for some time, the two were wed in the exile camp. The pair had a daughter named Kalliste that they loved very much and who grew to become a capable sailor and admiral in her own right. After Kalliste was tragically killed by the Titan Oceanus, her parents separated, where they remain today. 'Zeus: Zeus' favorite child, she is his eldest child born to his first wife Metis. Zeus presumably favors her due to her being his child with his lost wife, and has been declared heir to the throne of Olympus. Athena is often called upon by her father to assist Hermes in the most important errands. Zeus is currently trying to achieve peace between Athena and Ares. Hera: Hera despises Athena since she is Zeus' oldest child and legitimate through his marriage to Metis (thus making her the heir to Olympus). Hera believes that her children should inherit the throne, not Athena. The two are consistantly at odds. Ares: The only thing standing between him and the throne, the two have had a rivalry that has continued to Elysium where Ares’ Spartan Empire and the Republic of Athens are constantly fighting skirmishes over their borders, often with Ares himself on the frontlines, basking in the blood and carnage, while laughing maniacally. Trivia * In Mythology, Athena was not born in Tartarus, born sprang forth from Zeus' forehead in full armor. * Triton did not have a daughter with Athena in Mythology, as Athena was a virgin and never had any biological children. The two were also never married. * Athena's lack of consorts and children in NeOlympus is explained by the pain she feels having lost her only child. Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Principal Pantheon Category:Children of Zeus